Fatuous Delusions
by distortedstar
Summary: Tristan just got home from military school, and he's obsessed with finding out if Rory is the one.
1. Waking Up

**Authors Note**: this is my first attempt at G.g. fan fiction, and sometimes, it's hard to come up with new ideas, but I'm trying my best. – I _used_ to write Hanson fiction, so this _isn't_ my first attempt at fan fiction all together. So yeah…just wanted to get that noted. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: if I owned them, don't you think my ideas would be on the show?

_Dare I look her way? I know she knows I'm here. I saw her glance my way and then quickly back down at her book. Oh, how I've longed to see those sparkling blue eyes of hers for so long; see her chocolate brown hair cascade down her back like a water fall. And there she is. Should I go up to her and speak? Maybe she doesn't want anything to do with me._

_"Tristan?"___

_I found myself looking up into the eyes of Rory Gilmore, or as I like to call her, "Mary." I grinned._

_"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but notice the tiny grin playing on her lips._

_"Am I not allowed to enjoy a nice day outside of Chilton?" The smirk stamped on my face._

_"You're just…it's…" She stumbled for words and all of a sudden her arms were thrown around me. "You're back." A smile creeped onto my face and I placed my hands on the small of her back._

_"So I take it you missed me, Mary?"_

-------

            I awoke with a start. Why, after all of this time, was she haunting my dreams again? I was over her; over having dreams of one day walking into her life again and her being happy to see me. At least it wasn't the dream where she pulled a gun on me. Imagine that; Me, Tristan DuGrey, taking a stroll across Chilton Academy, passing Rory Gilmore and her pulling out a gun and shooting me. I really **don't** know the meaning behind it, but yes, those dreams have come and gone.

            Actually, all dreams involving Loralei Leigh Gilmore had come and gone… until now that is...

**A.N.**:reviews are always appreciated. 3


	2. Shoot Me Dead

**Authors Note**: So I'm not exactly sure how this story is even going to go. I started it a long time ago, not knowing what I was doing, I think just spur of the moment ideas. Anyway, it may take longer for me to get updates up due to random bits of writers block and lack of not knowing where I'm going with this.  Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: if I owned them, don't you think my ideas would be on the show?

            I took a deep breath, my hands clutching the steering wheel. What was I doing here? She's not going to be happy to see me. It'll be like it always was. She'll hate me, I'll be crushed. She might as well have the gun and shoot me dead.

            I patiently waited, listening for the bell to ring indicating school being over. I looked at the clock, the opened the door, getting out of my car. I wiped my hands on my pants, leaning against the front of the car. Students started filing out of Chilton. My eyes roamed the student body for Rory; my hearts pace quickened as each student came out.

            "Tristan?" The all too familiar voice of Paris Gellar questioned as she stepped up to me. I looked down. "So it is you. What are you doing here?" She shifted her books in her arms.

            "I don't know," I quietly said, taking a deep breath, returning my eyes to the door, scanning each face.

            "You're at your old school, and you don't know why?" Paris asked. That's when I saw her. My breath caught in my throat and I turned back to Paris.

            "I… Paris, I have to go." She jumped back as I got in my car and sped away. "Stupid! Stupid!" I said over and over to myself. Why was I doing this?

            I seemed to be questioning myself a lot lately. Ever since I had gotten home from military school, the familiarity of my life in Hartford hit me; yet I wasn't the same person.

            That's what I wanted to figure out though. I wanted to figure out who I was now. Military school had changed me a great deal, but it left me wondering how I would react to certain situations, wondering if everything would go back to the way it was.

            But how I handled this situation; I knew things weren't going to go back to the ways that they had been.

            No… everything is going to be different. But how different? I don't know for sure. Hopefully better.

-------

            "I saw Tristan." Paris said as Rory Gilmore approached her.

            "What? Tristan? Are you talking about Tristan DuGrey?" Paris nodded. "Where?" Rory looked around the school parking lot.

            "Right after school. I walked out, saw the blonde hair, walked over to him, he saw you, then sped off." Paris recapped.

            "So… he's back?" Rory asked.

            "I guess." Paris shrugged. "Only time will tell."

**A.N.**:reviews are always appreciated. 3 I'm not sure how I'm doing with this so far… so any help or comments would be great. :D


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: Jeeze… I really don't know where this story is going. I'm mainly just winging it as I write. That's probably why the first 2 chapters weren't that long. That's also why its taking me so long to get the 3rd chapter up.

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! You all are what encourages me to keep writing this story. I hope you all stick around though. 

Maybe I could get a co-writer to help me? Or maybe everyone could give me some ideas in your reviews?

Your help would be greatly appreciated.

Isn't is sad that I'm only on the 3rd chapter and I've run out of ideas?

In the meantime, I do have 2 other stories if anyone is interested. _Tears of Infatuation_ and _The Lies of Love._


	4. Aimless

**Author's Note**: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been mega busy; going on vacations, in the midst of moving stuff into my moms house, school starting Monday… everything is hectic.

Anyways, I really don't know where this story is going. I'm mainly just winging it as I write. That's probably why the first 2 chapters weren't that long. That's also why it's taken me so long to get this chapter up.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed! You all encourage me to keep writing this story. I hope you all stick around though. If it becomes sucky, please tell me. **Maybe I could get a co-writer to help me**? Or maybe everyone could give me some ideas in your reviews? It would be greatly appreciated. :D **If you're interested in helping me co-write this, please e-mail me at shesbroken_down@hotmail.com**

I don't think this story is going to be very long. As I wrote this, I kind of got an idea of where I want to go. But if you all help, it can be longer.

So yeah… on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: if I owned them, you'd think my ideas would be on the show. therefore, I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls… -=thinks=- nope… Nothing.

-------

            I aimlessly drove. What was I doing? Why did I freeze like that? Oh God, if Paris tells Rory… But the two of them always hated each other. What if that changed? If Paris tells Rory that I'm back, would she be happy? I hope Paris didn't realize that it was when I saw Rory that I panicked and left.

            I slightly chuckled to myself thinking about the look on Paris' face as I drove away. It was a look of shock. What part of me was she shocked about? Sure, all of this time away, my looks had changed. I had grown up more. If only she could see the inside, how I thought; I'm sure she'd be even more surprised. Shocked? Probably. Maybe even stunned. I'd say it was a big improvement.

-------

            When I got home from military school, I decided right then and there that I needed to see Rory Gilmore; I needed to talk to her. After all this time, I wanted to see if she remained that same girl that I left behind. The one that every time I saw her, I had to hold off my urge to kiss her. The one that I looked forward to seeing everyday, wanting that banter that we bounced back and forth. The one that I tried to make jealous by kissing so many other girls in front of her. The one that always tried to make peace with me, but I always screwed it up. They one. At least, back then I thought she was the one. For all I knew now, she was a completely different girl. Who knows? Certainly not I.

-------

**Authors note**: sorry this chapter is so short, but it just seemed right. And hey, it's a chapter, right? Reviews/comments are always appreciated. :D


End file.
